


to lose what was never yours

by Iamamessofawriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3am klance feels i hate this show, Angst, Keith/Lance(Voltron) Past, M/M, No beta we die like illiterates, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 06, Wordcount: 100-500, inspired by a destiel fic that i cant remeber the title of, sorry y'all this is kinda sad, working title was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamamessofawriter/pseuds/Iamamessofawriter
Summary: We could’ve made our own constellations, made ourselves comets to streak across the universe. You and I could rule the universe. We could be gods if we let ourselves.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 11





	to lose what was never yours

**Author's Note:**

> hehe oops

The thrum of our lions is the only sound in the deep vacuum of space. A million galaxies light up my window, suns twinkling out a thousand light-years away. I can see the way they cast shadows onto your face, highlighting the curve of your jaw and lid of your eye. Your face on the monitor is sullen, eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed tight together. You have scars now. 

I steal another moment to look at you. My eyes map your freckles, for the first time since Shiro left. Your eyes are yellow now, your hair longer. You do not look the same as when we stole a lion and left Earth. 

Everything is different.

I do not let my eyes linger on you for a minute more. If I was a stronger man I would have never let my gaze settle on you. (I would never know that your favorite color is orange because it reminds you of the desert, or that you love hippos because your dad drove you all the way out to the zoo for your 7th birthday.) ( Your last birthday before he died)

“Do you remember when we fell asleep in the star bridge?” You ask, as your eyes find mine from beneath a curtain of hair. Your voice is croaky, weak from shouting directions all day. 

“Yeah,” I whisper into the silence of the night. We had snuck into the viewing area of the castle in the early hours of the morning, both unable to sleep from night terrors. Together, my hand on top of yours, we had memorized the curve of the universe, the constellations foreign to us. It had been a moment of peace in the endless war we were fighting. By the time the lights in the castle flickered on, you had your head on my shoulder and my head was resting on the wall. Your sleepy hello was the only thing keeping my sane in later days. (When you had blinked up at me, I wanted to kiss you) 

Your face looks sad. You look like your mourning. I hate that I know what your mourning. (What never really existed in the first place.)

“Do you think we could’ve worked?” You ask. I don't know if your question is rhetorical, but I nod anyway. We could’ve made our own constellations, made ourselves comets to streak across the universe. You and I could rule the universe. We could be gods if we let ourselves

“Do you think we could try?” I say though I know the answer. Your shake of the head crushes the last molecules of hope I had.

“Maybe we could,” you whisper “maybe in some universe were we’re not fighting a war.” (in some universe where we’re not broken)

“Yeah. Maybe,”

Your monitor turns off.

**Author's Note:**

> comments keep me alive  
> follow my [ insta](https://www.instagram.com/very_sad_artist/) and my [twitter](https://twitter.com/heheeggs) !


End file.
